


And I'm Home

by redlerred7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, POV First Person, Rain, Snow, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss's Christmas present for Ruby is defective so she tries to get it replaced last minute. When Weiss leaves without saying, Ruby is distressed and goes to look for her. How will their night play out as Christmas eve turns into Christmas morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Fanfiction.net  
> As I post this in the middle of march, I realize that this is three months too late. But as it is said, better late than never. Hopefully my changing of the publication date will fix it.
> 
> Whiterose Christmas fic for all of you. You can assume this is a modern AU of some sorts or you can assume this is in the canon universe except in the far future. Either way, it doesn't really matter since there is not action. Enjoy everyone!

**R W B Y**

Winter this year's been warm...

Nearly no snow had fallen and the little amount that did was less than significant. The miniscule specks falling from the sky was akin to that time while we were still moving in where Ruby accidentally tipped one of the boxes and all of the packaging foam spilled out. It was messy and not exactly convenient to walk over - and at least with the snow, I wasn't the one who had to clean up the mess.

Still, that didn't mean it wasn't winter. Just walk around Vale it it's obvious that everyone was filled with the holiday spirit unique to winter. Everyone seemed to be taking advantage of their chance to wear those ridiculous red and white winter coats - who wears those and expect to be taken seriously? Granted, I'm not one to talk. I too have a red and white color scheme in my outfits but at least it isn't made of cheap fabric. Whereas those "Santa" costumes wouldn't last a month, my own outfits lasted me since middle school - I'm surprised they even still fit me with how long I've been using them... try not to read to deeply into that...

Anyway, it's winter. Christmas eve, actually. It's a wonderful day. It would have been perfect if it hadn't been raining.

Remember when I said that it had been warm this season? Well, the snow we normally got had melted into rain. Warm or not, winter was still winter. The rain had been dangerously low temperature. If I didn't have a good reason for being outside, I'd have stayed at home with Ruby. Maybe we could have watched a movie and even cuddled under her hooded cloak.

Oh gosh, her cloak. The color. The smoothness. The smell... er... right, where was I? Ah yes.

The only reason I was out battling the freezing cold downpour in the first place was because when I checked Ruby's Christmas present two days ago, it was defective. I had to call in a favor from my father to get a replacement but it only arrived earlier this night. To save time, he had one of his employees personally deliver it to me. The only problem is that I had to personally meet him as well. Thus, I was in the rain.

Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful and all for him bringing it to me - if I waited for it to arrive in the mail, I would have had to wait at least three more days - but still, he could have picked a slightly more convenient location for us to meet. The seven eleven across the block from our apartment would have been enough. It didn't need to be a fancy restaurant on the other side of town.

I suppose I should just let it go. It's for Ruby. I just have to keep telling myself that.

**R W B Y**

It's raining...? I hope Weiss is alright...

The skies had been clear just a minute ago. Kinda weird that it suddenly started pouring. Seriously. One moment I look at the sky and see a really bright full moon with no clouds at all, and the next time I check, the sky was dark and bathtub's worth of water was falling down like bullets. I'm really worried about Weiss.

Weiss... I was in the middle of doing my business in the bathroom when suddenly she told me she that she had to go somewhere. Why...? Why'd she suddenly leave? Where did she go? Why did she ask me not to leave the house...? And then the sky decided to call an air strike...! It's okay that I got worried, right? I was worried like you couldn't believe - like, reallyreallyreally REALLY worried. It was reasonable to feel that way, right?

It was also reasonable that I decided to go out and look for her, right...? Right...? Okay, maybe it was a stupid move. But hey, can you blame me? Like I said, I was REALLY worried. At least my cloak has a hood. For the most part, I'd be relatively dry.

I was wrong in thinking that... So wrong...

**R W B Y**

I entered the restaurant, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. A Schnee entering a Schnee owned restaurant usually means being put on the spot to say some sort of speech or greeting. I have no time for that so the moment the waiter's eyes widened upon recognizing me, I glared at him. People tell me I have a death stare so cold it could freeze someone's heart mid-beat. I don't necessarily agree - it's not THAT bad - but I suppose paralyzing someone in fear with a mere look can be handy sometimes.

"I have a reservation" I told him flatly.

"Y-y-yes, m-miss Schnee! R-right this w-way."

I couldn't help but giggle quietly at him. He was absolutely terrified. I bet he was afraid of losing his job, if not worse. As well he should. I don't mess around, and I'd rather not end someone's career because he caused me an inconvenience. I'm sad to say that I would do exactly that if he did end up alerting everyone to my presence in this restaurant. But enough of that. What matters is that I followed him to my table. Imagine my surprise to find out who was waiting for me.

"Blake... It's been too long..."

Blake Belladonna. She was the last person I expected to meet here. The last time I saw her was when we were still in Beacon. I'd have asked what she was doing with her life since she went abroad with Yang but the name tag on her shirt was all I needed to know. Schnee Corp. Head of Human Resource and Public Relations. I had to smile at that. She really did end up fighting oppression, at least in her own way. No wonder the company has been seen in better light in the recent years.

"I'll say. The first time I hear from you in years is a request for construction of custom components." Blake said with a wry smile. "It's for Ruby isn't it? How's she doing?"

"She's been doing great. We moved in with each other a few years ago and were still together." I had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Blake. She still had that air of mystery but it always felt like she understood where I was coming from. Kinda ironic since our upbringing had been far from similar. "What about you? Are you still with Yang?"

"Technically, no..." She said slowly. "Ever since I got hired into the Schnee Corporation and rose up the ranks, Yang and I ended up having... strained relations." She chuckled. "After a while, we decided we should just see other people. What's funny is that every time we meet again, we just find out that neither of us have dated anyone else yet."

"That's surprising. You, I could understand, but Yang?"

Our conversation lasted for at least an hour. It was fun, yes, but I took too long. It would take me a little over thirty more minutes to get back home. I'd have left Ruby for around three hours by the time I got back. I told her I'd only be gone for one.

"It was nice talking to you again. We should meet again. I'll bring Ruby, you bring Yang." I told her as I stood and picked up my stuff. "Hell, let's call in Pyrrah and the others. It can be like a reunion" I have no idea why I was said that. Asking for that seemed so wrong for someone like me but to be honest, I really DID want to see them again. I guess being with Blake made me realize that.

Blake smiled and nodded. "I'd like that" She said quietly. "Good luck out there. The rain hasn't stopped yet."

"I got here just fine. I'm sure I'll manage to get home fine as well" I waved goodbye and made my way outside the restaurant.

**R W B Y**

Why did I think that searching for Weiss on foot was a good idea? Vale was huge. For all I knew, she was all the way on the other side of the city. I had no chance of finding her without some sort of clue or something. And remember earlier when I was complacent that my cloak would protect me from the rain? Turns out that it wasn't completely water proof. Not only was I not able to find Weiss, I was completely drenched.

Pretty pathetic right? That was exactly what I was thinking as I passed under the light of the street lamp. I was cold, wet, and alone, walking in the empty streets in the rain, trying to find someone even though I had no idea where to look. It was pathetic. *I* was pathetic.

Still though, there was something nice about standing outside as it poured. It was like taking a cold shower, except you weren't closed in with walls and you had clothes on. It can make you think. Why HAD Weiss left? On Christmas eve of all nights. Various reasons swirled in my head. There were so many and none of them made me feel any better. The cold hard rain probably didn't help with it either. It just made me think up more reasons.

Well, she did say she would be home in an hour. It's been three hours at this point. If I get home and she's already there, I'll probably get scolded. But even that's better than getting home and NOT finding her there. I don't know why I'm thinking this. I'm normally really positive. It must be the rain...

Well, no sense beating around the bush. I had to get home.

**R W B Y**

I took a taxi back home. Sure, technically our apartment is literally a block away from the nearest subway station but it was raining and I have a lot of money. Can you really blame me if I wanted to get home without having to walk? Of course, I ended up walking anyway.

As the cab brought me near my apartment, I passed a hooded figure on the sidewalk. It was Ruby. The moment I saw her, I had to cover my face with my hand. Why did she leave home when I told her to stay put? Sure, I'm two hours late, but she could at least have taken an umbrella. I told the driver to pull over.

**R W B Y**

I was walking quietly on the sidewalk. I was a just a few ways away from reaching my apartment when the rain began to let up. Just my luck, right? The moment I was close to being warm and dry at my home the weather became better. It could have stopped earlier, couldn't it? Call me petty but I wish the rain kept pouring - at least I'd have an excuse for feeling miserable.

I sighed loudly before going back to walking. I was nearly home. No sense in stopping, right? And then a cab passed by and splashed me with water. Does the world hate me? I was pretty sure it did.

I just about had it by that point. I was ready to just break down and cry. First Weiss leaves me without telling me anything; Then when I try to look for her, I end up going in circles, not really making any progress; Finally, the cab that passed me by suddenly stopped not far in front of me and the passenger got out... wait... was that...?

"Weiss...?"

Yes, it was her. Weiss was walking towards me, umbrella in her hands and a cold look on her face. But those eyes... when I looked into them, they looked warmer than they've ever been

"Ruby..." Weiss muttered. "...Ruby, you dolt..."

The two of us stood and faced each other. She looked beautiful in the light of the street lamp...

**R W B Y**

Ruby was soaked. She was also crying. It may not be obvious but I could tell. Those eyes - those big cute puppy eyes - I know what they look like when she's jumping for joy, shouting in anger, and, yes, when crying. Those drops streaming down her face isn't just rain water from her hair. There were tears in there too.

"You're gonna catch a cold..." I told her. I didn't know what else to say. "Let's go home..."

"Why..." Ruby croaked. "Why'd you leave...?"

I was taken aback by this. Was she really that worried about me? I had an umbrella and enough money for a cab, not to mention combat training. I was probably safer than anyone else out of the streets today, with the exception of maybe Blake and Ruby herself. Still though, the sentiment warmed my heart.

I walked towards her and gave her a hug."It was for you..." I whispered tenderly into her ear. "I was getting your Christmas present..."

"I'm sorry..." Ruby sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay." I reassure her. I closed my eyes and held her even tighter, ignoring her drenched clothes.

It's times like these that I remember that Ruby is more mature than most people realize. Sure, she's impulsive and really petty, but that's not what I meant. She has fears - fears she knows make no sense - and unlike most people, she doesn't put up a strong front in the face of it. If she's scared, she'd show it. In this case, I'm not exactly sure what she was scared about but the fear was there. I'm not sure what most people would think, but, in my eyes, actually letting people know you're afraid is more mature than bottling it up. It's something I've been struggling with doing for a long time. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm so attached to her?

"It's snowing..." I hear her say.

I open my eyes and find tiny little specks of white slowly falling from the sky. I caught one in my hand and it melted into my glove. I smiled and pulled away.

"C'mon. Let's go home. We need to get you dried off and warmed up"

**R W B Y**

So Weiss and I ended up taking a warm shower together. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to happen but, hey, I'm not complaining. I thought it was a wonderful Christmas present.

While she was still toweling off in the bathroom, I put on some clothes in our room. Then she came in and saw what I was wearing, she frowned.

"What do you think you're wearing?" She asked flatly

"... A Santa costume..." I told her, trying my best to look cute. It wasn't hard since Weiss already found me cute anyway.

With a blush she looked away. "Take that stupid thing off"

I smirked. "Oh, you want me to take it off?" Seductive doesn't really work for me but who cares, it works on her anyway. "I'm sure that shower earlier was enough of a Christmas present"

"Darn it Ruby, that's not what I meant" She shouted. She was flustered and I couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her. "Besides... That shower earlier wasn't your present..." She added in quietly

That got my attention. Come to think of it, if her gift was of THAT nature, I don't think going out with no explanation and giving me a panic attack makes sense. What DID she get me? I found out when she went to her bag and pulled out a white canister.

"Sorry. I only managed to get it earlier. I didn't have enough time to wrap it." She handed me the can. It was pretty heavy "Well...? Open it..." She muttered.

I popped it open and out came a sniper scope. My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a beat. It was obviously custom made. The design was elegant and refine. I knew from just looking at it that Weiss had designed it.

"It's calibrated to Crescent Rose's effective range. Anything a mile away will look like it's ten feet away." Weiss explained. "I know how much you love that gun of yours"

"Yeah... I love it..." I was giddy and couldn't exactly think straight. She gave me the exact thing I wanted... well I didn't know I wanted it til I received it, but still "I love it... and I love you! Weiss, I love you so much!"

Weiss chuckled "Come here, you dolt" She leaned in and gave me a short kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Ruby"

**R W B Y**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that. I was rushing to get this finished by Christmas. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
